hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Momozono Love
Momozono Love '''(桃園ラブ ''Momozono Rabu ''or โมโมโซโนะ เลิฟ''' in the Thaithumb sub) is a 2nd grade secondary student at Public Yotsuba Junior High School in the series Fresh Pretty Cure!. She, along with her best friends Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori and Higashi Setsuna were taught to dance by Chinen Miyuki, the leader of dancing group "Trinity", whom Love admires. Before Setsuna had joined the Cures, Love formed a group with Miki and Inori which she called "Clover". Love's mother works at a grocery shop, while her father works as a wig maker, along with Yamabuki Tadashi, Inori's father. Her Pickrun, the Pirun, is pink and appears to be wearing a chef's hat-shaped crown on its head. Love's alter ego has heart symbol is Cure Peach '(キュアピーチ ''Kyua Piichi). Her catchphrase is Get your happiness! (しあわせゲットだよ！''Shiawase getto da yo!). Appearance Love has short, hazel colored hair and pink eyes. She wears her hair up in two pigtails, held up by pink scrunchies. As a civilian, she is often seen wearing a light pink sleeve-less jacket with a pale pink long sleeve shirt underneeth, matching shoes with dark pink socks, blue shorts and a brown belt on top. When she is practicing her dancing, she is seen wearing a pink sweat jacket with white sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped pink and white patterns. She wears a light pink shirt underneath with a darker pink collar. Her sweat pants match her top and she wears pink and white sneakers. As Cure Peach, her hair becomes longer and turns to a light blonde, which is worn up into two pigtails, held up by two heart-shaped scrunchies. Love has a pair of pink heart shaped earings that hang upside down from her ears and a pink choker. On her wrists, she wears light pink and pink wristbands with little bows. She wears a white and pink dress with poofy short sleeves. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly pink with layers of white underneath it and small pink bows on each side, on top of it. She wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover on the left side of her shirt. On the other side of her hip hangs her Linkrun. She wears thigh high black dark pink socks and a pair of pink knee high boots. Personality Love is a hyperactive, sympathetic and emotional girl, who tries her best at matchmaking but often fails. She adores dancing and is a big fan of the dancing unit "Trinity". She also dislikes studying and sports, except for dancing. Despite caring for people around her and being very passionate, Love has a very short temper and is easily hurt and angered. Relationships Love cares for everyone, in which Inori states that "her tears are for others" whenever she fails at matchmaking. Family 'Higashi Setsuna ': Love meets up with a fortune teller who calls herself Setsuna, who is actually Eas of Labyrinth in disguise. Love, with her friendly personality, makes quick friends with her. Throughout their friendship, Love's cheerful and gentle personality gets through Setsuna and into Eas. In the end, Love, as Cure Peach, sacrifices her own health to save a suffering Eas, and refuses to believe that Setsuna is indeed their enemy. When it is revealed that Setsuna is Cure Passion, Love is happy to let her into Pretty Cure, and is devastated when Cure Passion rejects the offer and walks on her own. However, Love manages to talk to Setsuna again, making her live with her and her family,FPC24 as well as going to the same school and joining the dancing group Clover, making the girls like a "four-leafed clover". 'Momozono Ayumi ': Love and her mother are as close as mother and daughter could be. Seeing how she knew exactly what Love likes. This was shown when she gives Love a ticket to see Trinity, her favorite dance group. One evening, she tells Love to make steaks for dinner while she's at work. After Love finishes making the food, Labyrinth ends up making it dissapear. While blaming Tart for eating the food she worked hard to make, Love's mother comes back home to find that she had not made anything before her arrival. Love becomes very upset when her mother does not believe her about the missing steaks and runs off after shouting that she hates her. After this, Labryinth makes everything children love dissapear. Toys, food and their loved ones, including their parents. After defeting Labryinth with Miki and Inori, Love runs home to see if her mother has re-appeared. Seeing that her mother is okay, she hugs her telling that she's sorry. 'Momozono Keitarou ': The realationship between Love and her father is rarley mentioned in the series, as he is only as side character of the show. However, it was shown that Love deeply cares for her father and loves him, just as much as he loves her. 'Momozono Genkichi ': The family member Love feels closest to is her grandfather. She loved to spend time with him when she was younger. But after he had passed away, Love was shocked that she could not remember how he was like. After going into a coma-like state caused by Labyrinth, Love meets up with her grandfather again, in the form of her younger self. When he told her that her friends needed her in the real world, she did not want to leave him at first. This implies that he died prior to the series and the death broke Love's heart. Friends 'Chinen Daisuke ': Miyuki's younger brother and Love's childhood friend who also has a crush on her. Although Love was totally oblivious to this. However, there is a sign Love might also have a small crush on him as she was seen blushing after he asked her if she was okay after being attacked by a Nakewameke during the Halloween party. In the form of Cure Peach, Daisuke told her that he likes Love, which causes her to feel even more sad than she was at the moment. In the last episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! before Love was about to rescue Chiffon back in Labryinth, Daisuke told her that he loves her, and said that he wants to hear her reply to if she loves him too, after she comes back, to which after she has returned, she smiles and answers "I can't tell you!". Transformation '''Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! '- "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Love to transform into Cure Peach in Fresh Pretty Cure! First, she opens her Linkrun and slides her finger across the button, making the screen glow bright pink. She shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure..." Her hair accessories disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "...Beat Up!" and she spins, runs and jumps into the air. Her brooch appears, then her hair turns blond and gets styled into twintails. Her dress appears next, followed by her boots, wristbands, choker and earrings and hair ornaments. Cure Peach then flies down and recites her introductory speech. To transform into Cure Angel, Cure Peach shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" and her normal Pretty Cure outfit appears. The Cure Angel version of her brooch appears and she spins. White light creates her dress, shoes, wristbands and angel wings for her. Cure Angel then recites her introductory speech with the other Angel Cures. Etymology '''Momozono (桃園) : Momo (桃) translates to peach, an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Peach.Zono (園) means garden. Momozono is also a word meaning peach orchard. Love (ラブ)' ': An obvious reference to her role as the Cure or Symbol of Love and to her loving personality. Her name is the English word love, not a translation of the Japanese word for love. Her name is written in the katakana writing system, which is primarily used for writing non-Japanese words. Her name means, "peach garden love." or "peach orchard love." Songs As a main character, Love's voice actor, Oki Kanae has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kitamura Eri, who voices Aono Miki, Nakagawa Akiko, who voices Yamabuki Inori, and later also Komatsu Yuka, who voices Higashi Setsuna. *Happy Come Come *Lalala Shangri-la (Tou♡Genkyou) *Pretty Cure☆Happy☆Christmas Duets *Dreaming Flowers (Along with Kitamura Eri, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuko, and also Iizuka Mayumi) *Happiness Wonder land ~Egao no Okurimono~ (Along with Kitamura Eri, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuko, and also M*Cube) Trivia *Love is the first Prett Cure to have her given name in katakana. * Love is the eighth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Love is the sixth Pretty Cures to be an only child. * Love's first name and last name total as 5 syllables. *Cure Peach has a habit of making a handsign with her thumb, index finger, and pinky finger out. It is believed that is her trademark move. In sign language, this position of her hand means "I love you", which corresponds with her name and her power of love. *Among the lead Cures, her very first transformation is the most successful, yet. Unlike the others, Cure Peach defeated her first enemy without any trouble and didn't need any explanation for using her powers. *She is the first lead who does not have any crush on someone; instead, it is the other way around, with her being clueless about it. Ironically, she is called Love and it is Daisuke who has a crush on her, whose name sounds similar to the Japanese word "daisuki" ("to love"). *Cure Peach has the shortest earrings of all the fresh'' c''ures, despite being the leader of the group. **Although her earrings are the same length as Cure passions, while Cure Pine's are the longest. *Love dislikes carrots. *Cure Peach, Cure Berry and Cure Pine make a guest appearence in Maria Holic episode 12 as new enemies for Kanako. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Peach appeared in the following rankings: **8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Love is represented by the African daisy, which symbolizes a bright and forward-looking personality in the Language of Flowers. *Cure Peach has the same boot design as Cure Beat. *She is the second Pretty Cure with a confirmed blood type. Her blood type is AB. *She is the first Pretty Cure with a confirmed height, she is 159 cm tall. *Her mother's voice actress voiced Hanasaki Momoko, also known as Wedding Peach, from the Magical Girl-series Wedding Peach. *She and Setsuna are the only pair of Cures to be (adopted) sisters. *Though, her school grades are unknown, she is portrayed like many other lead Cures as clumsy. She is described as the clumsiest Fresh! Cure by her teammates in Episode 32. In Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, all lead Cures do have similar clumsiness with similar consequences. *Cure Peach and Cure Heart are the only lead Cures to have blond hair, and both are represented by the Heart Club and the Love. *Cure Peach's and Cure Melody's ending poses are similar to Sailor Moon's from Sailor Moon. *Cure Peach is one of the 9 Cures not to have their Cure hair colour matching their theme colour. She has blonde hair whilst her theme colour is pink. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Short hair in civilian form. * Scary of ghosts. * Not good of academics. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. Kujou Hikari * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Not good of academics. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Real name has 1 syllable. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Surname has 4 syllables. * Not good of academics. * Not good of sports. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * Real name has 1 syllable. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Scary of ghosts. Kasugano Urara * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * Surname has 4 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * No have grandparents in the family. Aono Miki * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Surname has 4 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. Higashi Setsuna * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Surname has 4 syllables. * Not good of sports. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kurumi Erika * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Surname total as has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Not good of academics. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Minamino Kanade * Surname has 4 syllables. * Not good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Surname has 4 syllables. * Scary of ghosts. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirabe Ako * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name has 4 syllables. * Not good of sports. * Not good of academics. * Both are only child. Hino Akane * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kise Yayoi * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * No have grandparents in the family. * Scary of ghosts. Aoki Reika * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aida Mana * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Both are only child. Hishikawa Rikka * Surname has 4 syllables. * Not good of academics. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Yotsuba Alice * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Kenzaki Makoto * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Madoka Aguri * Both are only child. Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank The Best Rank *2014 : 28th(2nd Half) The Rank *2014 : 29th(1st Half) , 28th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery DX12.jpg DX212.jpg DX312.jpg NS12.png NS212.jpg NS312.jpg 17.jpg Num-17.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures